The Lyrics of Life
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Various drabbles based off of the 'Drabble Challenge'. Mostly M/G, but there may also be other pairings and characters as well.
1. Home

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Criminal Minds or any of the songs that might pop up.

A/N: These drabbles are my responses to 'BonesBird's Song Drabble Challenge' on Facebook. Most of them will be M/G, but there may also be various other characters and pairings as well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Talk me straight, repair these bones<strong>_

_**Open my eyes, and take me home**_

_**Bring my feet back down to the ground**_

_**Say our goodbyes and leave this town**_

_-Liquid Luck - Hearts Under Fire_

He was ready to go home. After two long weeks in a small, dusty, back of the woods town in which a sexual sadist was wrecking havoc, there was nothing Morgan wanted more then to just leave. Well, that's not true. There was one thing he wanted more then just leaving...

His baby girl.

His sweet sunshine could brighten any day and right now that's what he really wanted, what he really _needed_. He needed Penelope's smile, her playful teasing, her soothing words to take away the metaphorical dirt and grime. He just needed _her. _Because she was his haven and she was his home.

Packing up his bags, saying a few last words to the local sheriff, and finally heading off to the plane was a good feeling. But the phone call he got as he stepped onto the jet was even better. It wasn't the same as holding her in his arms and seeing her beautiful smile, but it was something at least. Her sweet voice calmed his nerves, grounded him, and guided his weary soul home.

* * *

><p>AN: More coming up!


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds!

A/N: This one is Hotch and Jack centered. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember when we'd<strong>_

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night**_

_**For all the hard times in my life**_

_**Those nights kept me alive**_

_-Those Nights - Skillet_

"Daddy?" Little Jack Hotchner climbed onto the sofa next to his father, scooting closer until he was snuggled underneath the older man's arm.

"Yeah, Jack." Aaron looked down, tearing his gaze from the movie playing on the television and devoting his attention to the young boy who was supposed to be in bed asleep.

"Can I watch TV with you?" Jack's eyes stared up at him innocently, but he couldn't deny the hint of early maturity that had began making itself known the last few months. His son, like him, had experienced the loss of loved ones far too early then he should have and as time passed it began to show. Not that he wasn't a happy, innocent boy like all the others his age, but sometimes his eyes shined with a knowing glimmer that the other children had yet to acquire.

Looking down at those very familiar orbs he knew he couldn't deny his son such a simple request. Jack would probably fall fast asleep before the movie finished any ways. "Sure, buddy."

With that Jack leaned his head against his father's chest, his attention turning to the television as it lit the otherwise dimly lit room. Aaron's focus stayed on his son though. He suddenly had flashbacks to years ago, before he was a BAU leader and before the job started taking over his life.

He and Haley would curl up on their sofa and watch movie after movie until they both fell asleep on top of the other. They'd talk, they'd laugh, but more importantly they were just enjoying each other's company. As he began going up in rank and getting deeper into the darkness that surrounded his job those long nights began to become rare.

But the memories never disappeared. They were always there to remind him of his life away from work, to give him a reason to come home. Even now, with Haley long gone from his life, those special moments gave him a fondness to focus on when cases got too rough.

As he looked down at an already dozing Jack as the boy snuggled into his side, he realized he still had someone to share memories like that with. And to make new memories with.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Stolen

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Criminal Minds or the song...

A/N: Now back to some M/G.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I watch you spin around in your highest heels<strong>_

_**You are the best one, of the best ones**_

_**We all look like we feel**_

_**You have stolen my, you have stolen my**_

_**You have stolen my heart**_

-_Stolen by Dashboard Confessional_

Morgan leaned back in his office chair, hands behind his head as he watched the colorful fairy practically dance around the break room. He blonde hair bounced around her shoulders while the bright yellow shirt she wore showed off just enough cleavage to get his blood pumping yet still remain within the professional dress code, if just barely. The skirt was loose, flying around her perfectly formed hips as if she really were flying. And the heels, how she managed to walk in those things he didn't know, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Not that he'd complain about anything where she was considered...except maybe that she was wearing too much clothing.

Penelope Garcia...it was a name he hadn't forgotten since he first heard her utter the words only two weeks prior. Two weeks and already the spunky firecracker had etched her name onto his heart so deeply he was beginning to doubt he'd ever be able to erase it. She had left her mark on him and it was apparently there to stay.

Oddly enough, even though he prided himself on his bachelorhood, he didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact he found himself drawn to her with a desire to get to know the woman capable of making feel so peaceful even though she threatened to take away his status of 'player'.

Penelope Garcia had stormed into his life on six inch heels and swept away with his heart. And for once Derek Morgan was more then willing to let it happen.


	4. His Angel's Eyes

Disclaimer: I've said it many times and at this rate I'm going to be saying it a lot longer...I don't own Criminal Minds!

A/N: Okay, so this chapter doesn't actually have names in it, but it's probably pretty obvious who it is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's funny how life turns out<strong>_

_**The odds of faith in the face of doubt**_

_**Camera one closes in**_

_**The soundtrack starts the scene begins**_

_-Camera One by Josh Joplin Group_

He wasn't one to doubt himself. At least that's what people generally thought when they interacted with him. And normally that may be true. But not when it came to her. When she was involved, he couldn't help but think how much better she was than him, how she deserved more and didn't need his baggage.

The first time she turned him down was because she was angry at him and he had therefore ended up in church, the one place that he hadn't willingly stepped foot into since his father died. Meanwhile, his best friend wound up on a surgical table, her life on the line and hanging by a thread while he sat quietly in a otherwise empty church.

Now here he was again and ironically enough it was all because of the same woman. Only this time he wasn't standing in a church because he had demons he needed to face. And this time he found himself sending up a silent prayer of thanks instead of demanding answers.

He realized now that he'd been given a gift, one he didn't deserve, but a precious gift all the same. As said gift, his angel in disguise, suddenly appeared in the doorway the music began and all eyes focused on the approaching bride as she walked down the aisle towards him. This was it. A new beginning, a second chance, and a new chapter in his life that he never would have expected.

Life was funny sometimes, but he wasn't going to complain. Not as long as he could look into his angel's eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think? More will be up soon.


	5. Two Hearts

Disclaimer: We all know this, but I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: This could technically be the pairing of your choice. I consider it M/G, but it could work for almost any of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There was staring in seclusion<strong>_

_**A fine tuned way of motion**_

_**A face wrapped for a suitor**_

_**The sound of hearts pumping at the same beat**_

_- It's Not Your Fault by New Found Glory_

There was no one else in the world at that moment. Only him as he stood before her in front of her door. She should really go inside, get out of the chilly weather, and send the sinfully handsome man, who also happened to be one of her best friends, on his way.

The date, a first of many as he said, had been perfect. Or at least perfect for them. Some may not consider going to a play and then having pizza and milkshakes at a small diner as the ultimate first date. But for them it fit. It was exactly what they needed and exactly what they wanted after the last case.

Now here they were, about ready to part company, and they couldn't seem to tear their eyes off the other. She was so entranced by his dark orbs that it took her brain a few extra seconds to catch up with the fact that he was leaning towards her.

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, her breath hitching as their noses grazed. Time itself seemed to slow, the moment being drawn out, as the one thing she'd secretly dreamed of ever since meeting this man finally began to come true.

His lips pressed against hers, gentle at first as their lips locked in a sensual dance. She slid her hand from his shoulder down to his chest until it rested just above his heart and she found herself smiling into the kiss when she realized his pounding heart was racing at the same speed as hers. It was almost as if they were sharing the same heart, both beating as one, as their love flowed between them.

* * *

><p>AN: Review please!


	6. Healing

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it...

A/N: Just so you know, I'll probably be posting two chapters at a time from this point on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh he taught me to love him and promised to love<strong>_

_**And to cherish me over all others above**_

_**How my heart is now wondering no misery can tell**_

_**He's left me no warning, no words of farewell**_

_-Wildwood Flower by Carter Family_

Penelope pulled her knees up to her chest and burrowed deeper into the sofa's cushions, wiping angrily at her traitorous eyes as a tear managed to leak out. She should have seen this coming. Everyone else apparently knew this would happen. So why was she such a blind fool?

She had been happy, content, sure that her and Kevin's relationship would stand the test of time...she never would have guessed just how wrong she was. They may not have had the lovey-dovey type of connection, the kind that made you want to see that person every day and made your heart beat erratically with just a smile, but what they had was still good.

At least until Kevin decided he was bored, tired of waiting for her to move to a far off land with him, and apparently over loving her. No, 'little miss implants' was who he decided to give his so called love to now.

Why was she even fretting about this? She should be happy, glad that she doesn't have to deal with his annoying whining or disturbing eating habits. She was free now and able to do whatever she wanted to do...all by herself. She was alone again. At this rate she'd be spending the rest of her life that way.

"We better do something about that frown, baby girl. It just doesn't belong on that pretty face of yours."

Her best friend's deep voice drew her out of the brooding thoughts attempting to take over her mind. She hadn't even heard him knocking or noticed when he unlocked her door and apparently invited himself into her apartment. She looked up at him, her moist eyes immediately locking onto his sympathetic ones.

Her frown almost immediately shifted upwards into a sad, but appreciative smile as her heart began beating just a bit faster upon seeing his loving grin. Derek had such an incredibly gorgeous smile that it should be illegal to leave his house due the risk of giving unprepared women a heart attack. Then again, other days she thought it should be illegal for him to leave his house with a shirt on.

She watched as he sat down next to her, handing her a tissue in the process, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. That's how they stayed for the rest of the evening and into the night. Her head resting on his chest, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back and arm while periodically pressing gentle kisses into her hair and whispering teasing words and the occasional 'Lynch is a stupid douchebag' comments into her ear. Oddly enough, it was the most loved she'd felt since she began dating Kevin Lynch.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! More to come soon!


	7. Heartache

Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, we wouldn't have to write fanfics just to get M/G together.

A/N: This one's a bit angsty at first...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me that we belong together<strong>_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. **_

_**-**I'll Be,_

"I love her, baby girl."

Penelope's heart beat so forcibly against her rib cage that she was sure her chest would hurt in the morning. That pain would be nothing compared to what she was feeling right at that moment though. It was as if Morgan had thrust his hand into her chest, ripped out her heart, and left a gapping hole behind.

"She's perfect. She has the most passionate eyes I've ever seen, the softest hair that makes her look like the angel I know she is, and a heart that's so big she has to pass on her love to everyone around her. She gives me a reason to keep smiling day after day. I swear she's the other half of my soul."

Penelope could feel her dreams shattering with each word Derek uttered. The passion and raw honesty in his voice told her everything she needed to know. This woman he was telling her about was obviously the center of his world, the one person he loved more than anything else. All her hopes were officially flushed down the metaphorical toilet.

The gentle fingers that were suddenly under her chin nearly made loose the last ounce of control she had. She had been trying to keep her composure, keep a smile on her face so he'd think she was happy for him, but it was hard when your entire life was falling away before your eyes.

Derek tilted her face up, forcing her to look at him. "And she's my best friend."

Penelope's eyes began to water, her bottom lip hanging open slightly as she forced herself to breath. He couldn't mean _her_ could he? However, looking into his love filled expression that was directed solely at her, she couldn't deny what he was trying to say.

Derek placed his hands on her hips, slowly pulling her closer until she was against his chest, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. When he buried his face into her neck, placing soft kisses to her collar bone, she let her arms weave themselves around his torso and pressed her face into his shoulder.

She would slap his pretty bald head later for nearly giving her a heart attack, but for now she just needed to revel in his embrace as he put her heart back together.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think?


	8. Clare Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the song lyrics.

A/N: Last one for today I think. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will you meet me on Clare Island<strong>_

_**Summer stars are in the sky**_

_**We'll get the ferry out from Roonagh**_

_**And wave all our cares goodbye **_

_-Clare Island by The Saw Doctors_

Penelope sighed as she looked down at the picture of a peaceful looking beach with rolling hills in the background. It looked so beautiful. A friend had sent her this postcard just a few days ago while she and her husband were on vacation. Now, the more she looked at it the more Penelope wanted to be there.

"I've always wanted to visit Ireland." She stated wistfully to no one in particular. She knew Derek was somewhere in her apartment, but she was a bit too distracted with the photo and her wandering thoughts to really know _where_ in her apartment he was.

"Then how about we have our wedding there?"

Penelope's eyes widened, her head snapped up, and she froze. Wedding? They weren't even engaged yet! They'd barely been dating six months. Taking a deep breath she tried to slow down her racing pulse and then slowly turned around.

As soon as she saw Derek standing there, an open jewelry box in the palm of his hand with the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen sparkling inside, her jaw fell open. The image of his hopeful grin and the ring he was offering her began to blur with the tears building up in her eyes.

She couldn't seem to move or even utter a word. It was as if she were completely frozen to the spot and capable of only the simplest actions such as breathing...and even that was becoming harder.

"Penelope, baby, is that a yes?" He asked, taking a step closer and gently wiping away the stray tear that was rolling down her cheek.

The touch seemed to give her a boost of energy, at least enough to form a coherent action. She sprang forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as he caught her and held onto her tightly. "Can we have the honeymoon there too?" She asked softly in a strained, emotion filled voice.

Morgan chuckled, holding her against his chest while placing loving kisses into her hair. "Anything you want, baby. Just as long as you say yes."

"Yes! Always yes, handsome."

* * *

><p>AN: More to come soon!


	9. Realizations

Disclaimer: If I owned it than I wouldn't have to have a disclaimer, so I obviously don't own it.

A/N: I actually meant to post this awhile ago. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Then it hit me<strong>

**Should I go that far**

**For a girl who doesn't ever**

**Really know what she wants**

_- 'Ready, Aim, Fire!' by New Found Glory_

Kevin Lynch watched his girlfriend laugh into the phone as she walked around her apartment. Penelope seemed completely oblivious to him sitting on her sofa. Instead she was absorbed with the conversation she was having with Special Agent Derek Morgan.

It was moments like this when he wondered who had a deeper, more connected relationship. Him and Penelope or her and Morgan. She insisted they were just best friends who knew and understood each other better than anyone else, but were really nothing more that.

It was her actions that told a different story. The way her eyes twinkled whenever Morgan walked into the room, the way she always had a story involving the profiler for any conversation, how she would drop everything just to talk to him on the phone, and how they flirted back and forth with electrical sparks practically jumping between them.

They even looked at each other differently than they did anyone else. And if Kevin knew one thing, it was that those looks were _not_ the kind he'd give one of his siblings. Even with all that, Penelope still denied it and kept saying how she loved _him_, not Derek Morgan. He never could get up the nerve to point out that she repeated basically the same lines every time he mentioned it, as if it was rehearsed and she was trying to convince herself as well.

Maybe she did believe the 'he's just a friend' line to some extent, but he wasn't an idiot. Kevin knew, whenever he saw her glow in the profiler's presence, that she would never be truly happy without Morgan in her life. But if he left? Well, she'd probably be upset for awhile and then Derek Morgan would swoop in and save the day as he always did.

And that told him everything he needed to know. Penelope may not be aware of what was going on between herself and Morgan, but he saw it. And he couldn't sit around and settle with it, or let her settle with it, anymore.

He needed to let her go so she could find the real love of her life. _Yes_, he told himself as she practically beamed at Morgan over the phone, it was time for him to go so Penelope's dreams could finally be realized.

* * *

><p>AN: Next one will be up soon!


	10. Already Taken

Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds or any of the lyrics!

A/N: Thanks for reading and for the really nice reviews! More to come soon.

* * *

><p><strong>If my life is for rent<strong>

**And I don't look to buy**

**Well I deserve nothing more than I get**

**Cause nothing I have is truly mine**

_-'Life for Rent' by Dido_

He watched as another woman walked away to find someone else in the bar who would buy her a drink. He was used to random women approaching him in bars, for many years he'd gone looking for them and would willingly accept all phone numbers. Not anymore though.

Now he couldn't care less about any of these women. There was only one he'd go looking for, only one he'd take home, and only one who could give him the satisfaction he'd always wanted. And she was currently waiting at the table with the rest of the team while he got another round of drinks.

As he accepted and paid for the refills that the bartender was handing over he briefly took note of the tall, brunette woman with a sultry smile heading his way, obviously intent on capturing her newest target. He smirked softly, shaking his head slightly, as he otherwise ignored the woman inching closer to him. Instead he walked right passed her, his eyes immediately training in on the love of his life as she laughed with the team.

Sometimes he really didn't understand how these other people couldn't see that he wasn't only taken, but had willing given his heart to someone already. Therefore his heart, soul, body, and everything that was _him_ wasn't actually his anymore. It all belonged to the woman whose hand now rested comfortably in his. Even if he could give away what didn't belong to him, he wouldn't _want_ to because he knew no one else would ever protect and care for it like Penelope Garcia would.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think?


	11. Storm

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Criminal Minds!

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! But here's the next drabble. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I've been runnin' runnin' runnin' too fast, for too long. <strong>_

_**But you stop, stop me right in my tracks, 'cause I was wrong**_

_**Keepin my foot out the door, doesn't work for me anymore,**_

_**I just wanna sit in this storm with you.**_

_- 'Storm' by Adrianne_

He remembered when people called him a player. In those days he never stayed with one woman for longer than a month or two. He'd have the occasional 'long term' relationship that was, at most, six months and anytime a relationship started getting serious he'd find a way to gently let her off the hook before getting far away from there.

It went on like that for awhile, until one day his angel in a polka-dotted dress breezed into his life on a cloud straight from Heaven. She was his Baby Girl from the moment he saw her, but at the time he hadn't been ready to accept the unconditional love she'd offered. That didn't mean their relationship ended there though. In fact they grew closer than he thought possible and created a relationship like he'd never had before.

It wasn't long after she waltzed into his life that he began to go on fewer dates. Instead he found himself choosing to hang out with his Baby Girl on a Friday night, even if they were just lounging around in front of the TV. And gradually he also began looking for a deeper connection with other women he went out with, things other than superficial attraction.

Then eventually he realized that what he'd been looking for had been there with him the whole time and, though it took longer than it should have, he took a step in the direction that lead him straight to his best friend. Together they stood through every tough case and every bump in the road that came their way. No matter what life brought they could make it though together. In the end, he had lost his title as 'player' and gained a sanctuary from the storms that plagued his life.


	12. Collide

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Criminal Minds!

A/N: Last one for today. This one is from Garcia's POV.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even the best fall down sometimes<strong>_

_**Even the stars refuse to shine**_

_**Out of the back you fall in time**_

_**I somehow find, you and I collide.**_

_- 'Collide' by Howie Day_

It'd been a long few years. Of course it had though! That's what happens when you're underground and hacking things you probably shouldn't be hacking. She'd been the best, no one could top her goddess like skills at the helm of a mainframe. She was unstoppable and then...'BAM'...she was being arrested and within days she was being shipped off to Quantico.

Now here she was, surrounded by people in stuffy suits and with guns on their hips. It was not a place for a Garcia, especially not this particular Garcia. But she really didn't have much choice. She'd metaphorically stumbled over her heels and computer cables and landed smack dab in the middle of the FBI.

She was alone, in uncharted territory that even Indiana Jones would have to take a step back from just to regain his balance. Basically, it was one big mess. And she hated messes.

Which was one reason why she was at the filing cabinets in the bullpen. She was hoping to de-clutter her new office by putting all the paper files into digital format. At least that was one kind of mess she could clean up. But then, just as she went to turn, she heard the two words that would follow her forever in a voice that would fill her dreams for decades to come.

"Hey, Baby Girl!"

She turned around slowly, a single eyebrow raising until she spotted Adonis himself standing in the middle of the busy FBI bullpen. Suddenly, she didn't mind where she had landed after her 'stumble'. In fact, the future was looking much brighter for her already.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


End file.
